parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Episodes And Films' Footage, Music, Voice Cast, and Sounds Are Used For Thomas the TV Series? - UbiSoftFan94.
= Can you guess what footage, voices, music, and sounds have been chosen for Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94? Voice Cast * Thomas as Rayman - Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Tillie as Betina - Julia (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Ten Cents as Cookie - Melvin (Javier Loquendo V1) * Little Toot as LacMac - Peter (Diego Loquendo V1) * Princess Alumina as Flips - Wanda (Leonor Loquendo V1) Footage * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) * Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Trouble For Thomas (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (George Carlin) * Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) * Old Iron (George Carlin) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * A Close Shave For Duck (George Carlin) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * No Joke For James (George Carlin) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Rosie and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines (Michael Brandon) * The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosan) * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (TonyGoldWing72) * Toyland Express Helps Out (Julian14Bernardino) * Trouble For Casey Jr (Julian14Bernardino) * Toots' Special Coal (TonyGoldWing72) * The Flying Weasel (Julian14Bernardino) * Double Trouble (TonyGoldWing72) * Blue and Huey (Julian14Bernardino) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (TonyGoldWing72) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (Julian14Bernardino) * Johnny and the Elephant (Julian14Bernardino) * Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Julian14Bernardino) * Pufle and the Windmill (TonyGoldWing72) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Julian14Bernardino) * Tootle and the Carnival (Julian14Bernardino) * Georgia's Carnival Special (Julian14Bernardino) * Fiery Speed Buggy (Julian14Bernardino) * Calling All Engines (Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr Version) * Hero of the Rails (Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr Version) * Misty Island Rescue (Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr Version) * Blue Mountain Mystery (Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr Version) * King of the Railway (Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr Version) * Tale of the Brave (Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr Version) * Sunshine * Pirate * Trapped * Jinxed * Quarantine * High Winds * Ghosts * Up River * Warrior * High Tide * Munitions * Regatta * Bigg Freeze * Melody Time (1948) * Little Toot (Dumbo) * Super Mario Bros * Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Donald Duck Goin' Quackers * Crash Twinsanity * The Lion King * Codename: Kids Next Door * Theodore Tugboat * Theodore and the Bully * G.W.R. 2 * North America 1875 * Lac-Mac Napping * No Parking * High Anxiety * The Big Date * Dog Gone * Revenging Angel * My Fair LacMac * Pokemon * Trainz * MSTS * Harry Potter * Disney * The Pink Panther * The Pink Phink * We Give Pink Stamps * Dial P for Pink * Pickled Pink * The Pink Tail Fly * The Pink Blueprint * Super Pink * Pinknic * Pink Panic * In The Pink * Sky Blue Pink * Come On In, The Water's Pink! * Prehistoric Pink * In the Pink of the Night * The Brave Locomotive * Stage Fright * The Melon Strikes Back * Fantasia (BrittAlCroftFan) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1 * Jedi vs Sith * Ace in Space * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 Music * Thomas the TV Series Theme Sound Effects Quotes